


Mismatched Friendship

by Uncommon_Aura



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, Other, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Aura/pseuds/Uncommon_Aura
Summary: High School AU. Nyx makes a little mistake and gets sent to detention for the day. There she meets Sly Cooper, the kid that literally every teacher hates because he's a thief. She somehow finds herself liking him, and they decide to ditch school together. Oneshot.





	Mismatched Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fun thing I wrote. This story has a bit of truth to it, though, because I did punch a kid in 8th grade and ended up in detention for it.

This was utterly ridiculous. The whole situation had been entirely blown out of proportion, and of course she was the one to suffer for it.

She’d barely even hit the jerk who’d been insulting and goading her, following her around the campus like a leech. Sure, she probably shouldn’t have, she had a momentary leave of her senses, but the other girl had hit back harder! And she wasn’t stuck here in detention.

Nyx sighed, and tapped her pen against her lower lip, trying to not be too angry. At the very least, she got some peace and quiet while she was here in detention, which actually made it not so bad. They expected you to do work while you were in here, but no one could be bothered to sit and watch to make sure you didn’t just fall asleep or something. So it honestly felt a bit more like a free day, which was probably why no one ever learned to not be a dick from being sent to detention…

Apparently today - A Wednesday - was a slow day for dentention. There was only one other person in the room besides Nyx. In the back of the room was a raccoon boy, probably in tenth or elleventh grade by the looks of him, whom was tearing pages out of his notebook and making paper airplanes out of them. Nyx had seen him around before, always causing trouble, but she couldn’t remember what his name was.

While the peace and quiet was nice, Nyx couldn’t help but angry at the unjustified reason she was there. She definitely didn’t deserve this, but she supposed there wasn’t much she could do about it. Unless…

The thought of just leaving the detention room crossed her mind. It’s not like every teacher would know that she was supposed to be in detention, and if she chose the right time, not many people at all would see her. From there, it’d be pretty easy to make her way to a fence and climb over it. None would be the wiser, she could just call her mom and say she missed the bus.

Oh, but that was stupid, wasn’t it? Why risk getting in even more trouble than she already was? But still… The thought of sticking it to the man was tempting.

“Thinking of making a grand escape?”

Nyx jumped as she was roused from her thoughts, and looked to her right to see the raccoon leaning on the desk next to her, fiddling with a paper airplane. She’d apparently zoned out as she thought of leaving, and had been staring at the door for god knew how long… That wasn’t embarassing, no…

“I uh… Well, I’m thinking about it. Probably won’t, but the thought has crossed my mind,” Nyx replied, avoiding eye contact as she spoke.

“What’d you even do to get in here? I’ve seen you around, you’re not usually a troublemaker,” the raccoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I erm. I kinda hit a girl who was following me and being an asshat…” Nyx mumbled the answer into her shoulder, but the raccoon caught it, and laughed.

“That was you? I heard her talking about it… Man, was she pissed about that,” he shook his head, and then held out his hand. “I’m Sly. Sly Cooper,”

Nyx stared at his hand for a moment, before slowly taking it. “Nyx,”

She paused a moment to let his name sink into her brain. “Sly Cooper…? Aren’t you that thief kid that literally every teacher hates?”

“Yup, that’s me. Don’t worry, though, I don’t steal for the hell of it. I’ve sort of got a code; I only steal from people who deserve it,” Sly replied. “Think like Robin Hood,”

“Steal from the rich, give to the needy?” Nyx quoted. She’d never seen any Robin Hood based movie, but everyone was familiar with that line.

“Yeah, something like that,” Sly shrugged. “So, you wanna get outta here or not?”

“Well,” Nyx sighed, not sure if she really should. This guy was definitely a bad influence but. It was people like him that nobody messed with, right…? “I’d love to, but… Won’t the teacher’s notice at the end of the day, when they come and tell us we can leave?”

“Nah, probably not. If we clean up and shut off the lights, they’ll likely think that another teacher came to let us out. And if asked, we’ll tell them so,” Sly explained, making the whole thing sound so casual. “You don’t have to come with, but I’ve done this before,”

Sly was making this sound all so simple, and entirely okay. …Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do it just once…? See what it was like? “…Where even would we go? Do you know how to get off campus?”

“Well of course I do, I’ve done this before, like I said,” Sly purred. “And I know quite a few great places we could stop at, there’s a coffee shop not far from here that I really like,”

Nyx thought about it for a moment… She always wanted to try new things, and this raccoon seemed pretty nice… What would be the harm in just trying this whole ‘delinquant’ thing once? “Okay, fine, you win. But if we get caught, I’m totally blaming you,”

“I can promise you that won’t happen~” Sly purred. “Thieving is in my blood after all, and it encompases a lot more than just taking what isn’t yours,”

“Uh-huh,” she was trying hard to keep the smile off her face, but something about Sly made him easy to be around. He was sort of dorky, but also somehow had that smooth personality that definitely fit the thief he claimed to be.

Nyx watched as Sly pulled two metal objects from his pockets, which she quickly recognized as lockpicks, and strode over to the door.

“You know how to pick locks?” Nyx asked increduously, as she picked up her bag and went over to stand by him as he worked.

“Mhm,” Sly replied.

Nyx was silent a moment. “…Okay, you’ve gotta teach me how to do that,”

Sly laughed. “I can definitely do that. Are you saying that this isn’t going to just be a one night stand?”

“This isn’t a stand of any kind. It’s just two socially defunct idiots making an attempt at escape or something, I dunno,” Nyx replied. Was he hitting on her? Jesus Christ, he totally was!

Sly chuckled, and finally unlocked the door. He turned the knob and opened it just enough, then removed the picks. “Alright, then, c'mon. Time to make our grand escape,”

“Let’s hope it’s one for the history books, yes?” Nyx joked as she followed Sly into the halls.

“Act natural, okay? We probably won’t run into anyone who knows where we’re meant to be,” Sly advised as he led the slightly younger feline down the halls.

Nyx tried her hardest to follow his advice as she walked beside him. If her mother knew what she was doing… Good god, she didn’t even want to think about it!

By some miracle, the duo made it out of the building unnoticed, and from there moved to the fences behind the gym changing rooms. “I hope you know how to climb a fence,”

“Of course I do, I’m a cat,” Nyx replied, faking a glare at the raccoon, who laughed in response, before climbing up and over the fence.

Nyx tossed her backpack over it, before climbing over herself. Vaulting fences wasn’t something she did everyday, but it was at least something she knew how to do.

Sly laughed as soon as his comrade was on the other side of the fence, and clapped her on the back. “See? Sometimes not following the rules is a good thing!”

“Pfft, yeah okay. Sure,” Nyx rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag back onto her shoulders. “But I do suppose that if I know one thing, it’s that adult’s rules are bullshit,”

“Ah, you’re smarter than I thought,” Sly replied, leading the way towards the next street over.

Nyx snorted and rolled her eyes. She had no idea why she’d just skipped school with this delinquant raccoon, but she wasn’t really regretting it. She didn’t know all that much about him, but he seemed nice enough. She sort of liked him.

They were both quiet for a bit, as they navigated the streets, in search of the coffee shop Sly had mentioned. Nyx didn’t like coffee, but she knew they had to sell other things there as well. Besides, coffee shops were always quiet and nice.

“So,” Sly said after a while. “Were you serious about learning to pick locks?”

“Yeah, maybe…” Nyx replied. “It’d be a nice skill to have on the occassion I lock myself out or something. Why?”

“'Cause I was thinking maybe I’d like to get to know you some more?” Sly shrugged. “I think you might like my friends, Bentley and Murray,”

“Er. I uh. Geez, thanks for making me speechless…” Nyx took a moment to reorganize her head, for which Sly stayed patiently silent for. “You actually wanna hang around me? I’m like. The literal opposite of you. In hindsight, I don’t even know why any of this is happening,”

Sly laughed and gave Nyx a gentle shove. “Is it really so hard to believe that other people might like you?”

“…Yeah,”

Her answer was so honest that Sly had to stop and look at her. He’d seen her around and knew that people bullied her, but maybe he hadn’t known to what extent. His smile softened and he gave the feline a gentler shove this time.

“Well, you better start believing it. Because you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,”

Nyx stared up at the raccoon who was quite a bit taller than her, trying to find words. But before she could, he pointed ahead to a small building painted green.

“And there’s the coffee shop!”

And instead of saying something, Nyx just let the raccoon lead her inside, as he started talking about coffee.

This would definitely be a very mismatched friendship, but. Maybe it would work?


End file.
